


Say Kenny...

by CommanderBoxers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Poor Noct won't sleep for an entire month, Prompto and Noctis shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/pseuds/CommanderBoxers
Summary: While they were eating at the dinner Prompto had overheard some local kids talk about this legend about Kenny Crow; if one stood in front of a mirror at midnight and spoke his name three times, the mascot himself would show up. For some reason, most likely the knowledge that his best friend hated the mascot with a passion, Prompto had decided it would be a fantastic thing to do on their first night at the hotel. Great.





	Say Kenny...

**Author's Note:**

> A a short drabble based on joke that started on a discord board I'm on. I liked it and it sparked an idea so I thought I'd run with it.  
> No beta we die like men!

I never write fics, but there was a joke about this on a board I’m on and I liked the idea so I figured I’d run with it.

 **Rating** : T  
 **Fandom** : FFXV  
 **Characters** : Prompto, Noctis

\---------------------------------------

"Prom… Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

The prince glanced at the mirror above the sink before he turned to his friend with his hands on his hips in a fake display of annoyance. He was not at all wiping his sweaty palms on his shirt, nope.  
  


While they were eating at the dinner Prompto had overheard some local kids talk about this legend about Kenny Crow; if one stood in front of a mirror at midnight and spoke his name three times, the mascot himself would show up. For some reason, most likely the knowledge that his best friend hated the mascot with a passion, Prompto had decided it would be a fantastic thing to do on their first night at the hotel. Great.

  
 Prompto could definitely see his brows knitted together in worry, the slight quiver in his hands and the uncertainty in his posture. He probably noticed he still had his boots on, ready to bolt, but there was no way on Eos Noctis ever admit to any of it. If anything, Prompto was at least generous enough not to bring it up

  
“Why not? It’s probably just some dumb local legend.” Prompto shrugged.

  
“Sure.” Noctis deadpanned. “Just like that ghost in a frame in Altissia until it attacked people on live camera. Are you sure you want to risk summoning some crow from hell in here?”

  
Prompto laughed at that and stretched him arm to flip the lights off, leaving both of them standing in the darkness of their hotel room’s bathroom, the motel's neon lights outside the window casting an almost demonic glow in the confined space.

  
“Now please take a seat on the throne, your highness.” Prompto ordered, pointing to the closed toilet lid and faking a small reverence as he did.  

  
Noctis stomped to the toilet with a huff, complying only because the sink and mirror were on the far wall of the bathroom and facing the door and the toilet halfway to the door. 

  
Once he was settled, Prompto turned to the mirror and peered into it in silence. The first thirty seconds were fine, but anything past that felt too long, way too quiet. Prom’s usual ‘ _can’t stop talking or I might die_ ’ personality combined with his flare for the dramatic made the silence even worse for anyone currently involved who didn’t have the last name Argentum. He could probably feel Noctis glaring dagger at the back of his skull. He heard his friend take a deep breath.

 

“Kenny...” Prompto’s voice echoed in the enclosed space.

  
Noctis shifted uncomfortably. Did the neons outside just flicker?

  
“Kenny…” 

  
He could swear he saw something shift out the corner of his eyes just outside the bathroom.

  
“Ken-“ A hand slapped over Prompto’s mouth, effectively cutting the last syllable before it crossed his lips.  
  


 “Stop.” Noctis commanded. He had bolted off the toilet and jumped on him so fast one could swear he’d warped if not for the fact the mud caked under his boots was now imprinted on the lid indicating he had literally leaped at his friend.

 _  
Abort mission_. He wasn’t doing this in _his_ hotel room, no way.

  
 Noctis glared at Prompto through the mirror, and the blond was looking back at him with pure amusement, laughing under the hand still clasped over his mouth. His eyes flickered to something in the room behind them, then widened. He tried reaching up to tug at Noctis’ hand, but the prince only held tighter in case he was trying to finish his cut off sentence. He wasn’t risking it, screw this.

  
 “If this is another one of your lame jokes.” Noctis warned, obstinately looking away from the mirror now, too afraid of what he might see in it, like a child afraid he’ll see a monster instead of his normal reflection. Prompto tapped on his arm, trying to bring his attention to the mirror he was clearly pointing at now.

  
A heavy hand fell on his shoulder, an eerie whisper raising from what might be the void itself hushed right in his ear

   
“ _Kenny_.”


End file.
